Your Life in Black Order High
by D-Gray-Man-Fics
Summary: You have been accepted into an elite exchange program. How do your relationships with the D. Gray Man characters develop from here? Reader x Character(s). As requested by CrazyasOrange.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man or its characters. **

**This is the first time in a long time I have written something like this. In case you were wondering, this is one of those "ReaderxCharacter" stories. So it is you in the alternate universe D Gray Man world. **

**Thanks to CrazyAsOrange for requesting this! Hopefully it's not a let down.**

"I'm very sorry, miss _. It appears that we will be needing to relocate you after all. Your original benefactor has gone missing." You blinked a few times, caught off guard by the words. Gone missing?

"Is he all right?" You asked quickly.

"More than likely, yes. According to his son, this happens often."

"I see." You didn't, but there was no point in trying to get the personal details about the man from a person who was, more than likely, just a messenger.

"Let's see. Are you all right living with another exchange student?" The man asked.

"Yeah, that's not a problem." It would be a lot better than having your exchange program delayed by another year, regardless of your thoughts on living with another exchange student.

"Fantastic. If that's the case, you will be living with the Bookman family. This family consists of... Oh. Um. It appears that he and the other exchange student will be the only other residents. If you would like, we could wait for an opening with a larger family."

"No, that's fine! I don't mind!" Last time someone opted to wait for a larger family, they graduated high school before they were notified again. It didn't matter what your relationship with your family was like. There was no denying that this opportunity needed to be taken. It would be an embarrassment not only those that nominated you, but to you and your family if you turned the offer down. Why it was so great, you were not sure. You had never heard of it. Nor had you applied for any such program.

"I am glad to hear this. I will contact Mr. Bookman and will contact you soon with details for your travel."

"Thank you."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." The other line went dead.

"You too." You spoke to the static. You let out a breath and shut your eyes. The program had been nothing but problems since you found out about it. The office workers at your school had not mailed your transcripts when requested which resulted in extra paperwork. That would not have been a problem if it did not require a signature from your adviser who had begun her maternity leave two days before. Finally, when everything was worked out and the dean saw to it that your grades from the program would indeed transfer over and not delay your graduation, departure was in sight.

Your phone rang. The number indicated that it was the program coordinator once more.

"Hello, miss _. It appears that Mr. Bookman will be able to pick you up from the airport. The other exchange student will be on your second flight. I'll see to it that the two of you are seated together as requested by Mr. Bookman. Do you have any questions?" When the conversation ended, you heaved a sigh of relief. Everything was finally in place. This time next week, you would begin your first semester at Black Order High.

You brushed your fingers through your hair in the crowded airport bathroom. Your first flight had been uneventful. Not that you could complain.

Soon, you would be meeting the student you'd be living with for the rest of the year. It would be nice if you'd had the chance to look your best. Or feel your best. After several hours in a plane that left far later than you normally went to bed.

"Oh well." You weren't the type to doll yourself up like a beauty queen to make a good first impression.

You dragged your suitcase behind you, glad that the boarding had begun on time. The ride would only be forty-five minutes. The school, it seemed, was just too far from the main city for the main airport to be convenient.

Finding your seat and number had been difficult on the last plane. It had been too crowded to permit taking a deep breath without fear that your expanded lungs would bump in to something. This plane, though smaller, was far less crowded.

"48E." You spoke when you saw your seat. No one was in the one beside it yet. You had the window seat. It was probably better that way. You would not need to worry about your host sibling having to clamber over you to get to their seat.

"Sir, I'm afraid you need to throw that away." The flight attendant's voice, sterner than you'd heard before, caught your attention. You looked up to see the flight attendant blocking off a red-headed male's path. "We cannot allow such a odorous food on the plane. It would disturb the other passengers."

"Odorous? It's a hamburger!" The red head complained. The flight attendant did not respond. "All right. Fine, fine." You watched as the male unwrapped the hamburger and proceeded to shove the entire thing in his mouth with only two bites. He voiced something that sounded like 'tada' and held his hands up.

"Just... just take your seat, sir." The flight attendant placed a hand to her head, took the wrapper from the red head's hand. Somehow, you weren't surprised that he took a seat beside you. He waved and said something in greeting.

"Right back at you." You held back laughter. Even if you thought that people talking with mouths full of food was rude, there was something about the red head that didn't allow you to be angry. "My name's _. Nice to meet you." The red head swallowed an amount of food you doubted to be humanly possible to swallow.

"The name's Lavi. Nice to meet you." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning. There was no way to deny it. He was attractive. His jawline was perfect. His nose was perfect. His skin was perfect. The only thing that "marred" his perfection was an eyepatch over the other of his strikingly green eyes. You wondered what he thought of your looks, self conscious for a moment. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from _. What about you?"

"Bookman's house." He answered off-handedly, busying himself with digging through his backpack. When he came back up, he had a box of candy in his hand. "Want some?"

"What? I mean uh. Yeah, sure. Thank you. But what do you mean? About the coming from Mr. Bookman's house. Not about the candy. I kind of figured that one out already." Lavi laughed.

"Bookman and I go way back. I'm his apprentice." He opened the box of Thin Mints and poured more than you wanted into your hand. And then he kept pouring.

"That's good."

"Right? I'm glad I was able to live with him too." He responded, still pouring the candy into your hands.

"No, I mean that's enough. That's enough candy. That's-"

"I have three more boxes. Don't be shy!" When your hands were full, he tilted his head back and poured the remainder in to his mouth. "Man. These things are great."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A flight attendant's voice was directed toward you.

"Yes?" You looked up from your Thin Mint mountain, pretty certain that the woman's attention had been gained by said mountain.

"Please refrain from eating until we are at proper altitude. The plane hasn't even taken off yet."

"Oh, she's holding those for me. My hands were full. Right, _?" Lavi grabbed a handful from your hands and poured them into his mouth. For the second time, he held up his hands and mumbled a garbled 'tada' to the irritated flight attendant.

"It's always on my shift. Every time." She muttered to herself, walking away. Lavi laughed and sat back in his seat.

"Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head, apology on his face.

"No problem." You downed the remaining candy to avoid any further confrontation. "Thanks for the candy!" You returned the smile that came, seemingly characteristically, to his face.

"I'll get you some more once we take off." Lavi affirmed.

"That's okay, really."

"No, it's rude to offer someone something then take it back. Man. I'm making one heck of a first impression, aren't I? You know what? You can have a whole box." What was with the guy and the Thin Mints? Who packed four boxes of Thin Mints for a forty-five minute plane ride?

"It's really okay."

"No no. Besides, they need to be gone before we meet up with the panda or he'll knock my teeth out."

"He'll what?" You asked, astonished.

"Don't get on Bookman's bad side." Lavi held up a finger in warning. "Even though he's ancient, he can still drop kick your noggin on the drop of a dime."

"Thanks for the heads up." You muttered, unsure how to feel.

"Ha! Good one!" He slapped you on the back.

"What?"

"It was a pun. That was funny. Heads up! Because... Oh." He looked away, feigning discomfort. "Yeah. You weren't making a joke, were you?" Before you could answer, the TV's began to blast the flight safety information. "Oh. Better watch this. Don't wanna drown."

"R-right..." You turned your attention to the TV wondering just what your new life would be like. So far, it was pretty interesting. You glanced toward Lavi, unintentionally seeing what he'd written.

_**Strike! **_

He noticed you and shut his phone, his grin broadening.

"Thin Mint?" He offered, raising an eyebrow.

"No, really. That's okay."

"It's nice to meet you, _. I hope that your flight wasn't too dreadful."

"Come on, gramps! Don't be so cold." Lavi complained, trying to get the attention of the man that had been introduced to me as Mr. Bookman, panda, and gramps.

"_, look over there for a minute." Bookman pointed to something behind you.

"Huh?" You turned and looked, wondering what he could've been pointing at. There was a thud behind you.

"Ow!" You recognized Lavi's voice and turned around. Bookman appeared to have not moved. His hands were folded together. Lavi, on the other hand, was lying on his back.

"I'd like to maintain the facade as a civilized family for as long as possible." Bookman took the larger of your two suitcases from you, refused to listen to any complaints, and walked toward the exit. "So, _, tell me. What was the name of your former host family?"

"Cross." You answered. Lavi burst into laughter.

"Man, you got lucky." Lavi exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know the full story. Actually, I don't know much at all."

"That's true." Bookman interjected.

"Hey!"

"Get on with your story already, brat. It's too late to listen to your voice for long."

"I-"

"Oh, _? There is a fascinating building over-"

"Okay okay okay! Jeez!" Lavi threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Anyway, you were almost Allen Walker's sister."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes. Not because of Allen though. Allen's the best. You're going to love Allen. Marian Cross, though, that's another story. Mention his name around Allen and you'll watch the most polite kid you know go from lamb to Tanzanian devil in the blink of an eye."

"I'm taking it they don't get along well." Allen Walker? Not Allen Cross?

"That's the understatement of the year." When the three of us had gotten in to the car, Lavi pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and put it on speaker.

"It's the middle of the night, Lavi. What is it?" A tired voice came from the phone.

"You'll never guess who I'm with." Lavi started.

"Bookman?" The voice asked.

"Wrong! Better than that!"

"Oh no. Lavi, you didn't. You didn't seriously break in to Kanda's house, did you?"

"Nah, less lethal than that. Oh, and Bookman is here. You were right about that."

"Was that your idea of a trick question?"

"I'm here with _."

"The exchange student?"

"That's right. Say hi, _!"

"Um, hi." You lifted your hand to wave, lowering it when you realized that waving at a phone would be useless.

"She was going to be your sister, but now she's mine! I heard that Cross bailed out again." There was incoherent muttering from the other line. Judging by what Lavi had said, I assumed the person on the other line to be Allen Walker.

"Yes."

"He turned up the chance to house a cute girl? That doesn't sound like him."

"I had to find some way to protect _. No one deserves to live with this demon."

"What did you do?" Lavi asked. You sat back in your seat, not sure if you were uncomfortable with listening to Allen and Lavi's conversation or not. You wondered if you were supposed to say more. You wondered why Lavi had called Allen for that matter.

"I altered the information he got. He left when he found out he was signed up to house 'Frank Hudson' from Nevada." Allen answered. Lavi and, to my surprise, Bookman both started laughing.

"Man, that's good." Lavi shook his head. "He might kill you if he finds out that you tricked him. _ is no Frank Hudson. You got my text, right?"

"Lavi!" Bookman reached behind him to crack Lavi upside the head. "Enough being rude. Let Allen go to bed and stop ignoring _!"

"All right, all right! I'll see you tomorrow, Allen. Apparently the panda has- Ow! Ow! Okay! I'm hanging up!" Lavi shut his phone. "I wasn't ignoring you, _. I was trying to introduce you to Allen."

"Shut up, Lavi."

By the time you got to the Bookman household, you wondered if Lavi would be alive when you returned to your city at the end of the year.

**A/N: I hope you're not out of character. Ha. Get it? Because it's you. No, I'm not funny. I know. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Perhaps there will be more. If anyone is interested, let me know who you'd like to see yourself with. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This kind of fun to write. Oh, my bird just dropped a rock in my pop. That's not a metaphor for anything. He literally picked a rock up out of my decorative candle set and put it inside my can of Diet Coke. Darn.**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

"Run! Run run run run run!" Lavi shouted, grabbing your hand and pulling you along with him down the crowded school hallway. You looked behind you and saw a tall, blue-haired student bounding toward you and Lavi.

"What did you do?" You asked, trying your best to keep up with him. Lavi struggled to run and laugh at the same time.

"Stupid rabit! Get back here!"

"Faster! He's gaining on us!" Lavi's words were almost hard to understand through his laughter. Within a matter of seconds, the blue-haired student had tackled Lavi to the ground.

"This time I am going to kill you!" He shouted. You might have said something, but you couldn't remember too well if you did or didn't. It was impossible to tell if they were playing or not. Lavi was laughing, but the blue-haired one seemed dead serious.

"I was just doing Yuu a favor, Yuu! Don't Yuu know how to thank someone?" Lavi managed to block or avoid the majority of the blows.

"This is the last time I will tell you not to call me that!"

"Oh the sounds of the first day of school!" A man with glasses sang the words. "Good morning, Kanda." He said as he lifted the blue-haired one off Lavi. "Good morning, Lavi." He said as he lifted Lavi to his feet.

"Good morning, Komui!" Lavi sang. "It's Dean Komui now, right?"

"That's right!" Komui returned, equally cheerful. "So what's the problem, boys?" Komui asked, doing his best to hold Lavi and Kanda apart.

"I tried to be a good friend and brighten up Yuu's locker with some nice decorations. I knew I should've gone with the samurai theme." Lavi snapped his fingers together. You found yourself more confused than you were before. What in the world kind of decorations would cause Kanda to fly into such a rage? For a moment, you found yourself concerned that it was something offensive or personal, something deep and dark enough to make even the calmest person furious.

"Oh? And what decorations were those?" Komui asked. Kanda pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest, a scowl clear on his face. Komui released Lavi who took a step back, still smiling.

"Just some good old relics of childhood." Lavi answered as if he was truly shocked that Kanda could be so upset.

"Kanda?" Komui asked.

"Care Bears." Kanda spat the words.

"What?" Komui fixed his glasses. "Care Bears?"

"Every square inch of his locker has all the bears from Care-a-lot and their cousins too." Lavi explained. "And inside-"

"How did you get inside of Kanda's locker?"

"He's predictable. I knew what his combination would be."

"That's violating school policy, Lavi."

"I know, I know. But he's a friend, so it's cool."

"I'd beg to differ." Kanda took a step toward Lavi. Komui put up an arm to block him.

"I decided I'd put Sunshine Bear in his locker. That one's the one that's supposed to cheer you up, right?" Lavi put his hands on his hips. "I guess it didn't work." Komui shut his eyes and put his head back.

"Lavi, you'll be the reason I get fired from this job."

"Hey! I didn't do anything." Lavi exclaimed with a grin. You wondered if there was more to the story. A quick glance at Kanda told you that he'd gone from furious to annoyed.

"For me, I'm asking you as a personal favor-"

"Asking Yuu? I thought you were talking to me." Lavi interrupted. Kanda landed a solid kick, knocking Lavi off his feet.

"As I was saying, please try to not set Kanda off this year."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kanda asked. "Lavi does not dictate my actions."

"Of course not!" Komui exclaimed, laughing uncomfortably. "It's just that he knows how to push your buttons."

"I could settle that problem for you." Kanda took a meaningful look at Lavi.

"Good morning, Kanda! Good morning, Lavi!" A cheerful female voice called. You turned to see a girl with long ponytails running toward your small group. "Is everything all right? Oh you two haven't been fighting again, have you?" She asked, her voice genuinely upset.

"Are you planning to make Lenalee cry?" Komui spoke, his tone darkening. Lavi and Kanda both took a step back.

"Nope. No fighting here. Just showing _ around the school." Lavi answered. Kanda did not speak, but he did not object to what was said either. You wondered if this was a common occurrence. You wondered if Kanda and Lavi were friends after all. If Lenalee thought it was normal for them to be together and greeted them both, then maybe they were all part of the same group.

_Oh no, Lavi, you didn't. You didn't seriously break into Kanda's house, did you?_

The conversation Lavi had with Allen last night came to mind. You assumed that this was indeed the same Kanda as before. It was not like Kanda was a particularly popular name. Unfortunately, this did not give you an answer as to whether Kanda was Lavi's friend or someone that Lavi picked on. It seemed like Kanda could easily overpower Lavi. You found that strange.

"Good morning, Allen!" Komui called. You looked in the direction he was waving and saw a student with snow white hair. His uniform was straight off the iron-board straight. He lifted a gloved hand and returned the greeting.

"Beansprout." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"My name is Allen." Allen corrected him. As soon as the two made eye contact, there was tension.

"Allen, Kanda..." Lenalee chided. "Is that any way to behave in front of the new student? With all the fuss you three have made, we haven't even been able to introduce ourselves." She shook her head and offered you a hand. "I'm sorry for all the chaos. I'd say it's not normally like this-"

"But that would be a lie!" Lavi finished, throwing an arm around Allen and Lenalee's shoulders.

"My name is Lenalee Lee. This is my older brother. He's the newest Dean."

"Komui Lee, pleased to meet you." He offered his hand. You shook Lenalee and Komui's hands in turn.

"My name is Allen Walker. I'm so glad you arrived here safely." Allen offered his hand. Even though the words were slightly generic, you knew they were genuine. His smile said so. You shook his hand.

"I'm Lavi." Lavi extended his hand. You reached to shake it then made a face. He burst into laughter. Shortly after, so did you and the others. Except for Kanda. Kanda stuck his hand out.

"You can call me Kanda." He shook your hand. "I pray to God that you don't take after your benefactor in personality."

"Come on, Yuu-Ugh!" Lavi started but was cut off by Kanda's fist in his gut.

"Kanda." Kanda corrected as he dropped his arms to his sides. You made a note to yourself. Do not mess up Allen or Kanda's name. It makes them very angry. Why? You do not know. You figure you may never know. Kanda looked to you once more, paused, then turned to walk back to the school.

"Oh man." Lavi stood up straight again, still holding his stomach.

"Are you okay?" You asked.

"I am, but I don't think my breakfast is."

"You're not going to-" Allen started then leapt backwards faster than I thought humanly possible. Lavi had thrown half the contents of his water bottle at Allen.

"I'd better get to work. Have a great day, Lenalee!" Komui turned to you and sighed. "And good luck, _. I think you'll need it."

"Thanks!" You called but were uncertain if he could hear you over the sound of Lavi's laughter and Allen's shouting.

"What classes are you taking, _?" Lenalee asked.

"Umm," You knew, but you figured that you would pull out your schedule anyway. "World history, art, chemistry, British literature, psychology, gym, and geometry."

"Chemistry." Lenalee hugged her shoulders and pretended to shiver. "I'm glad I'm done with that class." She looked at your schedule and smiled. "It looks like we'll have art and gym together. That's great!"

"Awesome!" Lenalee seemed like a really nice person. Having her around for the two classes that demanded the most socializing was something of a relief. You hoped that you would stay on good terms.

"You and me have history and literature together." Lavi commented after he looked over your shoulder.

"It looks like we have the same history, literature, and chemistry class." Allen added. "Kanda will be in our chemistry class as well." Lavi snickered.

"Who will walk away alive?" Lavi asked in an announcer voice. "Make sure to wear your safety goggles, Allen." He swatted Allen's hair so that it fell over one of his eyes.

"I could say the same to you." Allen brushed the hair from his eyes, his expression playful. It wasn't until he brushed his hair away that you were aware of the scar, or perhaps it was a tattoo, he had. You wished that there was some way to ask about it without seeming like a nosy jerk.

"Let's get to class. Showing up late on the first day would look pretty bad." Lavi checked his watch.

"How responsible. Are you turning over a new leaf this semester, Lavi? Or are you just trying to impress _?" Lenalee teased.

"Hey! I'm an honors student." Lavi put a hand to his chest, feigning insult. Lenalee laughed.

"I'll see you three later." She waved. She checked her watch and quickened her pace.

"Ready for history?" Lavi asked.

"Sure." It felt nice. It was your first day of school and you already had two friends to walk to your first class with.

"Is Mr. Bookman teaching world history again?" Allen asked as you three started to the classroom.

"You know it."

"I wonder if that means he won't be able-"

"Hey Allen?" Lavi interrupted. Allen cocked his head to the side. "Does _Mr._ Cross act any differently inside class than he does outside it?" You watched as Allen's expression transformed. Lavi patted Allen on the shoulder. "That's what I thought."

"What subject does he teach?" You asked.

"Literature." Allen sighed. "British literature." He looked to you and offered a smile. "Don't worry. I won't let him mess with you."

"She's kind of his type." You heard Lavi whisper. "What are you going to do? Have her wear a mask?" Allen looked to you again, his expression changing to something close to determination.

"I will definitely protect you."

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?" Lavi asked, shoving Allen once. "Besides, she won't need anyone around to protect her when she's got me as her brother." If you said anything on your own behalf, it went unheard. The chatter in the hall had suddenly turned insanely loud. "What's going on?" Lavi asked the nearest student.

"The other high school burned down." She answered.

"What? Seriously? How?" Lavi asked.

"They say it was an accident." She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is everyone all right?" Allen asked.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I just heard about it. You'll have to ask someone else."

"I wonder where all the students will go now." Lavi wondered out loud.

"There is only one place they can go, here." Allen shrugged away from the crowd. You and Lavi followed. "I am sure Mr. Bookman knows."

"The old panda knows everything." Lavi agreed.

"Let's make sure to get seats together." Allen had to raise his voice to be heard.

And so began your first day at Black Order High School.

**A/N: And so ends the chapter. Ick. Writing things in the second person is kind of difficult. Aside from occasionally accidentally writing a name or he/she/I instead of "you," there is only so many ways you can say "you." I want to be more descriptive, but I don't think that kind of thing works in a story like this. The more of a voice/personality I give to the "you" of the story, the less likely it is to be relateable. **

**I hope that you had fun reading this and would like to see more chapters. Thanks again to the person who requested this type of story. It's stretching my experience. It's interesting to try to write about all of the characters from the ****_not_**** bias of another character. **


End file.
